


lightly charred

by CrescentScar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: “I am going to bake sugar cookies and…” Peter takes hold of Wade’s hips and guides him to the kitchen island.“You,” he says, pushes Wade against the cupboards and presses a kiss on his lips before he blatantly abuses his superstrength and picks Wade up just to deposit him on the counter. “You will sit here and look pretty.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	lightly charred

**Author's Note:**

> The Mystic mentioned in the text is a Bad Dragon dildo - the unicorn horn one. That's something Wade would have, and I'm pretty sure Peter gifted it. Maybe in the future I'll write a fic about that.

“I am going to bake sugar cookies and…” Peter takes hold of Wade’s hips and guides him to the kitchen island.

“You,” he says, pushes Wade against the cupboards and presses a kiss on his lips before he blatantly abuses his superstrength and picks Wade up just to deposit him on the counter. “You will sit here and look pretty.”

Wade snorts and pulls Peter in for another kiss. Peter smiles against Wade’s lips, caresses his hip bone under the red sweater with his thumb. “We both know what a catastrophe the last time was.”

Peter pulls from Wade and starts getting all the ingredients, bowls and appliances. “And I have to sit right here? I can’t go play Mortal Kombat or spend some quality time with Mystic?” Wade pouts. He looks so miserable Peter has to bite his lip so he won’t start laughing. 

“Mm-hm,” he agrees, “So I can keep an eye on you.”

Wade sighs dramatically, leans on his palms and kicks the air as Peter starts making the cookie dough. “I could spend some quality time with Mystic right here?”

“And you think that wouldn’t distract me?” Peter asks, shaking his head. Wade lets out a noise that Peter can only interpret as frustrated. He doesn’t pay any attention to the man for a while, just focuses on making his dough until he can see in his periphery as Wade starts getting down from the table. 

Peter turns to Wade and points him with a floury finger. “Wade Wilson, you will keep your brilliant, tight ass right where I want it or you will face my wrath.”

Wade inhales sharply through his nose and bites into his bottom lip. “I didn’t know baking could be such a serious ordeal…” He sounds breathy, his grip on the edge of the counter makes his knuckles go white.

Peter just hums and turns toward his mixing bowl to hide his grin. “If you can be good, you get to cut the cookies.”

“Do we still have that penis cookie cutter?” Wade giggles.

Peter sighs. “I guess one could find it if they were so inclined. Just remember that I’m taking some of these for Tony, Pepper and May.”

* * *

Peter cuts his part of the dough into stars, hearts and pine trees. There’s also a few men and women, which he takes three to bake them holding hands. Wade hugs Peter from behind and pulls him against his chest, smiles against Peter’s neck.

“Cheesy,” Wade accuses and Peter knows he means the cookie trio. Peter has no regrets, he already told Wade he would take some of them for May. Peter clears his throat and nods towards Wade’s creations.

His baking sheet is filled with penis cookies and he has managed to make one cookie man with a hugely unproportionate cock between its legs. “I don’t even know what to say,” Peter says and leans his head against Wade’s shoulder. He feels more than hears Wade’s laugh.

The cookies get thrown into the oven and after Peter puts the last of the baking sheets in and closes the oven door, Wade takes advantage of Peter’s bent over position and rocks his hips against Peter’s bottom. Peter stands straight and turns to give Wade an unimpressed look. 

Wade answers with a wide grin and takes a hold of Peter’s hips. Peter huffs and rolls his eyes before he gets on his tiptoes and kisses Wade hungrily until they are just panting against each other’s lips. Wade nips at Peter’s bottom lip and lifts him up on the counter he was sitting on himself while Peter baked. 

Peter gets his legs around Wade’s hips and pulls him close, snakes his hand under the man’s sweater to palm his abs and sides. Wade presses hot kisses on Peter’s jaw, behind his ear, on his neck and collarbone, until Peter pulls him back with his free hand and kisses him breathless again. Wade’s palms are resting against his ribs and Peter feels small. The kisses turn even more fervent and feverish, tongue and teeth, and Peter moans as Wade rolls his hips against him. 

Wade brings his lips back to Peter’s neck, pulls him closer to the edge of the counter. Wade’s other hand holds Peter’s hips still, the other goes under Peter’s shirt to caress his back. He rocks his hips against Peter’s and pulls all rational thought out of Peter’s head. At least for a moment, before he can smell the cookies and realises that he doesn’t know how long they’ve been in the oven. 

“Wade —!“

Wade hums against Peter’s neck but doesn’t stop biting the sensitive skin before Peter pushes him away.

“Wade, the cookies!”

* * *

Their living room is dim, lit with warm lamps and fairy lights. They are lying on the floor over a pile of pillows in a cosy blanket fort. Peter has burrowed close to Wade’s side and Wade has Peter’s laptop on his lap. He’s staring down a search bar saying “Barbie”.

“We have to start with the Nutcracker,” Peter tries to convince him.

Wade sighs and rubs at his eyes. “I just think the Swan Lake is the best of them.”

“You are wrong and a heretic. The Princess and the Pauper is obviously the best one, but we still have to start with the Nutcracker.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Of course it does! First, we watch the Nutcracker, then Rapunzel, after that the Swan Lake and then the Princess and the Pauper.”

“Don’t forget the Magic of Pegasus.”

“We can watch it last, okay?”

Wade shakes his head but puts on the Nutcracker. He pulls Peter closer, if it’s even possible, and presses a kiss on his crown. The sugar cookies might be lightly charred and their icing might be runny, but this time their adventures in baking weren’t as catastrophic as the last time, and Peter can’t even fully blame it on Wade. They dunk their cookies in the icing and watch Barbie movies in their blanket fort long into the night. Peter feels warm and safe.


End file.
